Soul in the rising
by EvilTookMyHeart72
Summary: Her soul was in the rising. It was lost trying to be found.Her coven gone,her family gone,locked in a death trap of a house with people that couldn't give a shit about each other. She should have listened and never went out that night. Now she's lost here to watch everyone rot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first story writing for AHS. I twisted my own version of the new season. Basically you will find out everything with due time and patience. I am not the best at writing sometimes so please excuse some mistakes I make. I do not own American horror story or any of the characters besides the one I have made for this story. If you like this please favorite or comment. I love when people help me out with my errors and things that could have been written better so please if you have anything that couldn't help me I would love it! Enjoy.**

The four girls were laying on the ground of the now "dead house."

They had been dead for at least an hour now suffering in the hell of their afterlife. The front door of the castle was thrown open by a wist of magic and in walked three women. Two with blonde hair. One older than the other and one older women with fiery red locks. They walked almost as if they were floating across the ground with pronounced speed. Straight to the women laying on the cold hard older blonde knelt down and gently touched the youngest out of the fours faces gently in awe and satisfaction. Then proceed to blow gently on her face to hopefully give life back to the Young child. With hopeful eyes the blonde waited for any sight of movement while her other companions gave life to the three others laying on the ground. Within seconds they had all awoken breathing heavily and confused. Staring around in a confused daze. Yet the youngest had stayed still on the ground with no signs of movement like the others. The blonde once again slowly breathed into her face with hesitance. She pulled back just in time before she got splattered in white liquid vomit. The girl started breathing in gruntled rattly breaths. Eyes rolling back and forth and skin ashy with tints of blue and green. She vomited again and started to convulse slightly on the ground dripping spit and vomit all over her chin and shirt. The blonde looked to the others that had now gained their mind back from the daze then looked up at the other two women she had arrived with.

"She is having an adverse reaction to the poison she has ingested. We must all help retrieve it out of her. Please girls come place your hands on any exposed skin and yank that nasty cocktail out of her" the blonde had stated while grabbing for the red heads hand.

they had all put their hands on the girl and started to pull the poison out of her body. It slithered out of her skin wrapping around their fingers, then their hands and wrists. Then traveled up their arms and coiled around like a viper snake. It then slowly started to dissipate. Soaking into their skins. As it finally disappeared they let go of her and she shot up once again breathing in gulps on air. Back liquid now dripping from her mouth. Her body expelling the rest of the nasty toxin in her body. Her eyes were a bit clearer but still dazed and tired. She laid in the arms of the older blonde lady. She felt the warmth and protection but still so disoriented that she couldn't tell who had been inside the room. She heard another start to speak from across the room.

"Welcome back bitch. Bet you missed me"

the girl looked up finally and looked into the blondes eyes. She reached her one available hand out and gently touched her face with a slight smile and a tear dripping down her hot feverish face. She finally spoke her first words of the whole experience.

"Hello mother. I have missed you."

2 years prior

There is a young girl maybe the age of 15 sitting on a park bench drawing a beautiful portrait of the pond in front of her eyes. She had ear phones in and was oblivious to the people walking all around her. Her eyes only focused on the pencil and paper on her lap. All of the sudden there was a loud noise. She looked up into the sky seeing if maybe a storm was approaching but there was not. She wasn't even supposed to be gone. Out of her home. She hadn't even asked her mother. Did not let word of where she was going to anyone.

They never approve of the places I go. I like less inhibited scenery when I draw. So I tend to explore.. more extraordinary places like old houses, railroad stations, cemetery's, and abandoned hospitals and asylums. Which may I say my mother is not fond of at all. She "approves" of me going to the park along with other more inhabited places. She always gives me that look when I leave like "I know your schemes. You better listen to what I say". In truthfulness I hate being home. There are to many people always about in the house and I can never get any peace and quiet unless I am in my room. Sometimes not even then. I am really sensitive to peoples emotions and they will put me off for the rest of the night and all I want to do is draw...and sneak in my couple cigarettes of the day while im at it. I reach into my pocket to grab my pack of smokes and then reaches for the lighter that had fallen to the ground earlier. Lighting my cigarette I breathed in a deep drag and blew it out with ease. I yanked my headphones out wanting to listen to the wind in the trees and all the animals running around. I sigh with content and lean back looking across the park. People in the distance are running. Odd? I frown in confusion. Maybe that loud noise I heard was an accident from a car? Not sure. Oh well. I look back towards the pond and let me tell you what. In the next few minutes I had really wished I had been home with my family. Really wish I had listened to what my mother told me and had stayed home that day.

Because that day was the day the bombs had dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey once again it's me! Ive really had the passion for this story recently. I get writers block like crazy and leave stories to rots for months sometimes even years. But I will try my best to keep up with this once and keep it going with my busy life. I hope it's alright. Enjoy!**

Now if you're wondering if I survived or not of course I did. Or else I wouldn't be telling you my story right now. When I heard the chaos going on all around me I had know something was wrong. People were screaming and running pushing everything and everyone in their paths over. Dropping their things and heading for their cars, taking off in fury. I had tried to run back home which was a good 6 mile walk without the tram. I knew I did not have the time people were screaming about the bombs and the death that has already occurred. I had seen people jump off buildings to their death to evade the death that was already coming upon us all and I rushed for a place to find refuge. A Safe haven. There was nothing to be found. I did see a storm drain off the my right and I had used all my strength and pulled it off and started to climb down into the dark abyss. Pulling the crate back over I looked around to see nothing but darkness, and dirty smelling water. Lots of trash too. I took my seat against the wall and had cried. All these emotions running through my mind of the millions of deaths going on around me. I had fallen into a sleep like state to evade time untill the end of the world came upon me.

I awoke to rumble and screams. Loud bangs and booms. I had known the bombs had finally arrived. The top of the sewage was crumbling over me and falling to the ground. I knew it wasn't safe in here. But was outside any better.? I got up and rushed towards the ladder as a chunk of rubble had fallen once again from the ceiling and smacked me across the back of the head. I saw the darkness once again.

I came to consciousness. A pounding headache in my skull. I touched my hand to my head pulling back with dark brown blood. How long had I been laying here? I got up my whole body aching and screaming for me to lay back down and rest once again. I pushed past it and kept going. Pieces of ruble fell of my back and hair falling to the dirty ground. I reached for the ladder and slowly ascended upwards. I pushed the crate off once again my back aching while being stretched. I pulled myself out and looked all around me to the destruction of my home town. My world I had known was gone and now only brought death.

I had decided to try and continue on wards to home. Hoping my family. My coven.. my mother was still alive and had evaded the nuclear bombs that descended upon us. I limped a bit but the adrenaline running through my body pushed me to continue. I turned the last corner of my street and stopped in my tracks. I had fallen to my knees in despair and complete rage. My home. There was no home anymore. It was gone. The only thing left standing was the front gates and the stair case leading into the front entrance. I sobbed in agony. My family.

I decided to keep going. Leaving that part of my life behind and continued to walk in hopes of running across my loved family. My only family. I have no one now. I found an old run down liquor store that still had some canned food and bottles of water left on the shelves. I stocked my backpack up and went off into our very own nuclear hell.


End file.
